


Baby Butcher

by BeanieBaby



Series: Senator Obi-Wan AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Commander Fox being nice to the new shinies, Fluff and Humor, Fox has to approve some bizarre clone trooper names, Gen, I'm Baby Meme, Kit Fisto is a flirting menace, Misunderstandings, Paperwork, adult coloring books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby
Summary: It was the damned adult coloring book, featuring swashbuckling General Kit Fisto grinning from ear-to-ear on the front page. That annoying green Jedi. Only he was in black and white, and waiting for Fox to color him green.He was going to color him pink out of spite and cram the book down Wolffe’s gullet and the color pencils up his ass—(Can be read as a stand alone one-shot)
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-1010 | Fox & Clone Trooper(s), CC-1010 | Fox & Kit Fisto, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Senator Obi-Wan AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785886
Comments: 59
Kudos: 928





	Baby Butcher

**Author's Note:**

> This is how Cody's new medic got his name. See Chapter 5 of To Infinity and Beyond for the reference. 
> 
> Can be read as a stand alone. 
> 
> This was a challenge from a friend who challenged me to write a fic for the "I'm Baby" meme. LMAO.

Fox looked down at the paperwork. The name was still there. He glanced up at the shiny standing in his office. The vod had two full sleeves of tattoos, dark ink running up his neck and rough-shaven jaw. If not for the chipper cheer in those eyes, Fox could’ve sworn he was looking at Marshal Commander Bacara.

“You’re filing your official name as _‘Baby?’”_

His question hung in the stale afternoon air between them. The medic nodded, still smiling brightly. Fox briefly considered scooting his chair back a little to shield himself from the brunt of the shiny’s manic cheer.

“It’s what my batch brothers called me on Kamino, sir,” Baby explained, his face falling a little at Fox’s clear apprehension. “I can change it if you—”

“No, it’s fine,” He decided quickly, setting the datapad down and scribbling his signature on the approval form. It was a moment of weakness on his part, but names were important to the troopers. Not their CC/CT-numbers, but the actual names they themselves or their brothers chose. There was a fragile sense of power behind it. It was an illusion, but still, Fox had no right to take that away from them.

Besides, it wasn’t as if he’d have to interact with the vod again. There were tens of thousands of medics in the GAR, and Fox only met a small fraction of them through the name officiation paperwork process. He had to, what with some of the outlandish/crude names the men had filed for in the past.

Unfortunately, he was wrong about this particular medic.

* * *

The blitz attack on Coruscant resulted in major collapse in a more than a handful of ship hangers and buildings. Fox kept track of the progress on his wrist comm while he and most of the senior shock troopers stayed with the Chancellor and a pregnant Senator Amidala. She kept a nervous hand on Stone’s arm and another across the prominent swell of her stomach the entire time. Fox kept his distance, opting to stay beside the tense Chancellor while the rest of the shock troopers in the room tended to the young Naboo senator. He organized the search and rescue efforts after the Separatists retreated and left parts of the city a smoldering heap of melted metal and shattered transparisteel.

“Baby reporting for duty, sir,” A horribly chipper voice said, and Fox experienced a moment of crippling regret for approving that ridiculous name while he’d mercilessly shot down an application for “Moist” a few weeks back and made the poor shiny burst into disappointed tears.

“You,” He said weakly as the shock troopers snickered around him.

“Hi, Commander Fox,” The young medic said, still beaming. He had somehow gotten even more tattoos in the time apart. “Long time no see.”

“You don’t look like a baby,” One of his boys observed.

“Alright, you with me,” He said to Baby before turning to the Coruscant Guards, “Jett, take the team and go report to one of the other commanders.”

“Yessir,” Jett said, amusement still evident in his voice.

“Come on, Baby,” The words came out before Fox’s brain comprehended them. Jett tripped over a slab of metal and doubled over in silent laughter.

“Right behind you, sir,” Baby said without batting an eye.

Fox sighed and screwed his eyes shut. Why couldn’t a collapsing building have landed on him instead?

* * *

He led Baby and a handful of troopers in a grid search of the destroyed hangers. They spread out in pairs in the debris.

“Commander Fox, come in,” A voice said. Fox turned his mic on, “this is Fox.”

“Sir, members of the 212th and 104th have reported their commanders missing,” The shock trooper on the other end of the line said, “last seen within your search radius. Please be on the lookout for clone commanders Cody and Wolffe, sir.”

“Copy that,” Fox gritted out. Those two idiots were probably buried somewhere in the mountain of rubble.

“Sir, your blood pressure is a bit on the high end,” Baby murmured, sticking an obnoxious bio-scanner in Fox’s face. It jabbed the side of his visor.

He swatted irritably at the shiny. “I’m not your patient.”

“You should try some adult coloring books, they do wonders for stress,” Baby chatted on, completely unaffected by Fox’s sour mood. “There are even Jedi-themed ones.”

 _Please grant me the sweet mercy of death,_ Fox projected to the gods.

“Go check on that side,” He instructed the medic, finally getting some much-welcomed peace as Baby pattered off in the opposite direction. Technically, they weren’t supposed to split up for safety reasons, but Fox was willing to jump off a ledge or shoot himself in the face with his blaster at this point.

“Fox,” A familiar voice called out, “over here!”

It was Wolffe, his hair gray from dirt and bits of a chalky substance that looked like a bag of ration powder had exploded in his face. He and Cody were pinned pretty good beneath the broken wing of a gunship.

“Baby!”

Fox yelled for the medic without thinking. Wolffe stared up at him, his sweaty face scrunched, as if in pain. Fox crouched down and checked his pulse. It was strong and steady. He didn’t look like he was openly bleeding anywhere.

“I guess it's good to see you, too,” Wolffe said, before adding in a somewhat strained voice, _“uh, sweetheart?”_

Silence.

Then, Cody gagged a little.

Fox turned and frowned at him. That was not a good sign. He’d have to get Baby to check Cody for internal injuries.

“I can…close my eyes if you two need some privacy? Can’t cover my ears though, both arms are stuck, unfortunately. I could scream real loud for a while to block out your conversation, but that might ruin the mood,” Cody monologued, his suddenly shifty gaze darting between Wolffe and Fox.

“What?” Fox asked, confused.

“What?” Cody echoed, still strangely twitchy-looking.

“You called me ‘baby,’” Wolffe reminded Fox, his face a horrible shade of red beneath the powder.

Cody grimaced, “I think I just threw up in my mouth.” 

“I’m Baby,” said Baby, who had just appeared out of the smoke with his medkit.

“Oh, didn’t know you had a thing for Bacara’s type,” Wolffe muttered.

“That’s his name, you _twat,”_ Fox snapped, rising to his feet to make room for the medic. He fought the strong urge to beat Wolffe over the head with the rusty pipe sticking out from the heap of scrap metal he was pinned beneath. Maybe next time. After all the effort put into the rescue, it would be a pity if one of them didn’t make it.

* * *

The annoying name debacle continued.

Wolffe started calling him _sweetheart_ to get a rise out of Fox.

As it turned out, it was next to impossible to yell angrily at someone with the name Baby. But it did give Fox immense pleasure to punch Wolffe in the face.

* * *

“Baby,” Fox said.

“Darling,” The Jedi lying on the floor of the senate building replied smoothly without missing a beat. He had the audacity to wink at Fox after receiving a blaster shot to the stomach shielding Bail Organa.

“I’m talking to the medic,” Fox gritted out behind his helmet as said medic clawed his way past the guards escorting the rattled senators in the opposing direction. The twenty or so Separatist droids that had broken through were lying in various burning heaps around them, lightsaber marks in each and every one.

The Jedi blinked large, almond-shaped eyes as Fox helped him upright. “Well, I’m not.”

They stared at each other. He recalled vaguely that this particular lunatic was Monnk’s general, the annoying green one that kept discarding those Jedi robes everywhere like trash and flirting mercilessly with every living thing in sight. Fox liked to color-code things for organizational purposes.

“I’m Kit,” The green Jedi said with a small playful smirk.

“I’m Baby, I’m a medic. And this is Commander Fox,” Baby introduced happily. Fox promptly heaved Kit back onto the floor, got up, and walked out.

If Monnk’s Jedi had the energy to flirt, he’d probably live.

Pity.

* * *

“Commander Fox.”

Gods have mercy on Fox’s soul. It was Baby again.

He looked up from his paperwork and asked flatly. “What?”

“I’d like to put in an application for a name change, please,” He said. Fox paused, frowning inside the privacy of his bucket.

“Did someone bully you about it?” He demanded, rising to his feet. “Who?”

“No no no,” The young medic said hurriedly. “It’s just, I feel like it’s really affecting your stress levels, sir.”

Oh.

He faltered a little at Fox’s prolonged silence. 

“And I got you this,” Baby cleared his throat and pulled something out from under his armpit. It was a slender booklet. Fox glanced at it as the young man gingerly laid it down on his desk and retreated to a safe distance.

Fox’s eye twitched.

It was the damned adult coloring book, featuring swashbuckling General Kit Fisto grinning from ear-to-ear on the front page. That annoying green Jedi. Only he was in black and white, and waiting for Fox to color him green.

He was going to color him pink out of spite and cram the book down Wolffe’s gullet and the color pencils up his ass—

“Sir, you’re doing that thing where you stand in silence and plot the murder of one of your fellow commanders again,” Baby reminded helpfully, biting his lip.

“Last I checked, fantasies aren’t against the law,” Fox said calmly. Baby laughed, bright and carefree. A small part of Fox hoped the boy would remain like this forever, but he knew it was just a matter of time before the harsh realities of the war took hold…

“You don’t have to change your name because of me,” He said instead.

“I know,” The medic said, rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed grin, “but it’s time for me to grow up, sir. I just got my permanent assignment today. The 212th Battalion. I figured I’d put in the paperworks for that name change and get your signatures for the transfer.”

“Cody, huh?” Fox reached for his datapad and pulled up the corresponding files. “You’ll be under CC-2224’s command, that’s one of the two dipshits we pulled from that Coruscant attack wreckage a few months back,” Fox told him, scrolling through the paperwork and marking off signatures here and there, “He’s decent at his job, but you’ll probably be swamped, kid.”

“Why?” Baby asked.

“Cody’s Jedi general likes to go on weird scientific expeditions to the Unknown Regions,” Fox shook his head at the memories of those insane stories. “Pretty sure some of them grew extra appendages at some point.”

“Ah, must be some form of parasitic organism,” The medic smiled, looking strangely excited. “I’ll have to ask the general when I meet him.”

“Alright, paperwork’s all done,” Fox placed the datapad back onto his desk, “Cody has your registration information. You can report to the 212th tomorrow at first shift.” He met the kid’s amber eyes, “so, what’s the new name?”

“Butcher,” Baby said, with all the innocence of well…a baby.

Fox let out a sharp laugh.

“Glad you like it, sir,” Baby, no Butcher now, said. “If you don’t mind sharing, who gave your your name, commander?”

“The other dipshit from that wreckage,” Fox said, folding his arms over his chest. “I’ll tell you the full story next time you’re on leave.”

“Looking forward to it, sir,” He said, bowing his head bashfully, “I really enjoyed working with you, Commander Fox. And thank you for looking out for me all these months on Coruscant.”

“Be careful out there,” Fox said simply, inclining his head at the young medic.

Cody’s men won’t know what hit them.

His eyes fell to the coloring book. Fox wondered what the Jedi would look like bright orange.

He reached for the set of coloring pencils.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby is so wholesome :)) I feel like Fox is a mix of Amy and Holt from Brooklyn 99 in my stories lol... 
> 
> Thoughts?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shining Bright Above You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700359) by [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph)




End file.
